


The End

by lilyc1342



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyc1342/pseuds/lilyc1342
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been turned against the dean and sam....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Pain surged through Dean as he landed hard on the cement floor. He looked over at Sam, an unmoving heap thrown into the corner. The warehouse shuddered as the angel appeared. Just like when they had met, Dean watched the lights burst as the angel walked underneath. 

“Cas–” it was hard for Dean to focus, the pain messing with his vision. “Cas... help” Dean struggled to get the words out. Castiel walked faster towards Dean. He stopped right infront of him, showing no emotion at all. 

“Cas, will y–” Dean stopped. Castiel slipped an archangel blade from out of his sleeve and into his hand. Dean’s eyes sank as he went from grateful to dissapointed. “Cas, what did they do to you.” Dean coughed, blood appeared on his lips. “You don’t have to do this. What happened to free will?” 

The angel straightened. He turned away from Dean, ashamed. But he banished those thoughts and turned towards Sam. He walked slowly him. 

“Cas–” Dean felt helpless from where he was sitting. He wanted to scream at the stupid angel, but his lungs were filling with blood. He wanted to throw something, but his arms bent at weird angles. He wanted to do something to get Cas away from his little brother.

In the corner, Sam started to move. The angel reached down toward Sam and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. With one hand, he picked up Sam Winchester and held him in the air. Sam’s eyes fluttered open. He saw an unnatural green in the angel’s eyes. 

“Cas.” Dean coughed again, with more blood this time, “If theres any of you left in there, Stop. Please. Stop.” Castiel looked at Dean with a sense of longing. He lowered his knife. But then strain washed over the angel’s face and he raised the blade again. 

“No,” Dean whispered.

Then, with one swift move, Castiel drove the blade into Sam. Sam’s mouth opened as if to scream, but nothing escaped. His eyes and mouth closed with his last breath and he dangled, lifeless.

“NO!” Now Dean felt pain, not physical but internal. He remembered all the times his dad would tell him to keep Sammy safe. But now he couldn’t. Now he failed. He managed a strangled moan as Castiel dropped his brother on the floor. Dean sobbed violently. Sam was gone. 

And it was like this for a while. Dean sobbed while Cas stood, unmoving, staring at his kill.

Then at last, the angel spoke, “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m sorry.”


End file.
